Visions in the Light of the Moon
by Pat2Trivia4Me
Summary: Niles doubled scheduled his clients to make time for a new project. At the same time, Daphne is shaken by a vision that Niles will be terribly injured. For the first time, Niles' schedule doesn't give Daphne the chance to express how she feels about this vision and she is running out of time. I think you will love this story.
1. Chapter 1

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

Niles woke up before this alarm went off and he sat up in bed. He felt so refreshed and ready to take on whatever the day had to offer. He took in a deep breath and bounded from his bed. This was the day he planned to make plans and Frasier agreed to help him with it. 'When you put the minds of two Cranes together, ain't no mountain high enough'. Setting aside the pilfering of Marvin Gaye's song, the phrase held true and Niles was ecstatic about it. He was so excited, he ran downstairs for breakfast without dawning his robe over his cotton pajamas. He ate a hearty three egg-white omelet, two 12 gain toasts with the crusts trimmed, freshly squeezed tomato juice, (that's right: 'freshly squeezed tomato juice'), a slice of melon, and he purposely didn't have any coffee. You see, he was meeting Frasier at Café Nervosa extra early this morning to discuss matters, due to the fact that Niles had double scheduled his patients in order to free up time for planning. His heart was filled with joy. If he could have whistled while eating, he surely would have done it.

After his quick breakfast, he wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin and bounded upstairs to shower and save. At this rate, he was going to be at the café before Frasier even left his apartment.

In his hustled pace, he stopped to take a step back into his bedroom to take a quick view of the picture resting in the most expensive frame he could find at Neiman Marcus. It was of Daphne. His heart was full of life and it dance at the sight of her, even when it was just her picture. He gave the picture a respectful wink and set it back on his bedroom dresser. Then, like Ebenezer Scrooge, not the greedy Scrooge, but the one full of life at the end of the movie, Niles sprang out of his room and dashed away for the bathroom.

In an apartment of the nineteenth floor of Elliot Bay Towers, the love of his life was already up and about. She was in the kitchen making coffee for herself. As she brought the coffee cup to her lips, she found her hands trembling so uncontrollably, she feared she may burn herself with the coffee. The pit of her stomach was in knots.

"Good morning Daphne."

Frasier's voice startled her and she dropped her cup and it went crashing to the floor.

Frasier had just pulled his bathrobe belt tighter when he realized what he must have done. "I'm sorry Daphne. I didn't mean to startle you. I smelled the coffee and didn't expect it to be brewing this early." He helped her pick up some of the larger pieces of the broken coffee cup.

"I'm sorry a broke your cup, Dr. Crane. I'll buy you a new one."

"Now now, Daphne, accidents do happen." He took a quick look at the pieces of the cup he had collected. "This isn't the cup I stole from my first SeaBee awards banquet, is it?"

"Oh, Dr. Crane." The tears started to form in her eyes.

Oh, Daphne," Frasier's voice had dropped. "There's no call for tears. Except for weekends, I usually get my coffee at Café Nervosa."

"I'm sorry Dr. Crane. I don't mean to be so emotional."

"Come here." He gave her a hug. "Don't worry about this." When he pulled away, he could sense something. "There's something else, isn't there? Something is troubling you."

"No, it's nothing. Nothing at all." She retrieved another cup from the cupboard and poured him his coffee and handed it to him.

"Daphne, I'm a psychologist, I can sense these things."

She couldn't open up to Frasier about her being so shaken by a vision of hers. She just couldn't. He didn't think her visions held any water and she'd be sod off if anyone was going to down play this vision. She was grasping at straws. "It…it's me mum."

"Oh my," Frasier was genuinely concerned. "What is it Daphne?"

"She… she…" Daphne was scrambling. "She said the dog died."

"Oh Daphne, come here." He gave her another hug. He then added, "Just to make it clear, this isn't a cleaver British phrase for something I have no idea what it means, is it?"

"No, me dog died." She pulled away, wiping the tears away. "He chased his last bit of tail."

Frasier looked dumbfounded. "Okay… are you trying to tell me…"

"Oh, he used to spin around and chase his own tail."

"Yes…" Frasier's face started to flush red. "That's what I thought you meant."


	2. Chapter 2

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

Café Nervosa was a little more crowded that they were used to, yet most of the customers were in line to get their orders to go. Niles and Frasier had gotten their cozy little table and had discussed Niles' planning and the conversation had gone to general case studies in their profession without getting too in depth or using any names.

"Well, if you ask me, that patient was A.J.U." Frasier replied as Roz came in and took a seat at their table.

"Hi guys. What's going on?"

"Niles and I are just having early coffee. He has a busy schedule this week."

"Well I couldn't help overhearing that last comment. Well, I've heard of OCD and ADHD, but what is the acronym A.J.U.?"

"We'd rather not say," Niles said as he sipped his latte and glanced at his watch.

"You doctors are so pompous with all of your secret codes."

"Well alright." Niles' eyes shifted this way and that to ensure no one was listening in. "It means 'All Jacked Up'."

Roz started laughing. "That's funny."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Niles checked his watch again and took up his brief case as he stood. "Well, I hate to sip and run, but I have an early session."

"Of course Niles," Frasier replied.

"Thanks again Frasier for your benevolent help this morning."

"You're more than welcome."

"Roz," he noted to her to be polite.

"Have a good day Niles," she reciprocated.

As he headed for the door, his cell phone went active. He stopped short to retrieve it from the inside pocket his double breasted suit and flipped it open. "Hello."

"Niles I have to talk to you."

"Daphne, what's wrong?" He had sensed the urgency in her voice.

"Not over the phone. I need to see you."

"Well Daph, I am double booked at the office all day. I only have thirty minutes for lunch, but would you like to meet me for lunch?"

"I don't want to take away from your lunch time. Tonight, after work; could you come over then?"

"Absolutely. Can you clue me in on what this is about?" His voice held a hint of concern.

"I had one of me visions."

"Oh," his voice slightly dropped. He loved her so and respected her psychic claims, but when it came to his profession, they had no validity. "Okay. This evening would be fine. I'm working late, but I could be over around eight… eight thirty."

"That would be great Niles," her voice seemed to ease in tension. "Have a good day and I love you."

"I love you too, my love." Slowly he closed his phone. He always closed his phone slowly when he ended a call with Daphne. Something about that girl sent his heart into tail spins. Perhaps he closed his phone slowly because he hated to end calls with her or was it his way of subconsciously respecting her more than other calls… going the extra length of showing her respect even when she wasn't around to notice it?

"Was that Niles?" Martin hobbled into the dining area of the apartment with cane in hand.

"Why yes," Daphne said as she hung up the phone. "He'll be coming over tonight."

"Oh, do you two have a date?" he asked in good spirits as he took a seat at the table.

"No." She started to sob.

He turned to look at her. "Daph, what's up? Why are you crying?" he asked with great concern.

"No, it's nothing."

"Come on Daphne, you can't get something passed me. Why don't you have a seat and tell me what's going on?"

Yet Mr. Crane was the easiest to dodge when she needed her own pace. "It's me time of the month."

Martin held up his hands as if surrendering from his attempt to get more information on that topic.

"I'll get your breakfast just as soon as I get some aspirin."

"Sure Daph, no rush." Martin loved his breakfast and demanded it on time for the most part, but he knew better than to poke a bear especially when the bear was having its time of the month.

She headed for her bedroom for the medicine. "It's one of me migraines." She stopped sort of reaching the short hallway that led to her room. "Oh my…" She fainted and fell to the floor.

"Daphne!" Martin jumped out of his seat and hobbled over to her without his cane. "Frasier!" he yelled. "Frasier!" But there was no reply from Frasier's room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

Frasier opened the door to his apartment and set his keys and a brown bag on the shelving just inside the door. "What's this?" he asked as he stepped inside. "Daphne, are you okay?"

Daphne was lying on the couch with a cold wash cloth across her face. "I've having one of me migraines. I fainted right away."

From the kitchen, Martin came in with cane in one hand and a breakfast of juice, toast and eggs on a tray in the other. "Scared the bejeezes out of me," he announced as he brought the tray to her and placed it on the coffee table before her.

"I think I'll be alright…" she said. "That is, once me head finally pops off and rolls away."

"Fras, why don't you get her some aspirin?"

"Sure thing Dad." He headed for his bathroom to retrieve the bottle. He returned the same time Martin was bringing her a glass of water to take the aspirin. They handed them to Daphne who slowly sat up. "Daphne, are you sure you're okay, you've never fainted before."

"I'll be just as 'right as the rain' after I eat and get some rest." She took the aspirin and chased it with water.

"It's her time of the month," Martin whispered to Frasier.

"I'm lying right here," she announced. "I can hear everything you're saying. I'm not dead, you know." She slowly got up from the couch. "I think I'll eat this in me bedroom."

"Let me help you with that," Frasier took up the tray of food and followed her in the slow pace she set towards her bedroom.

"Fras, I'll start breakfast for the both of us," Martin offered and headed for the kitchen.

Frasier set the tray on the far edge of the bed and hurried over to help her lie down. He then brought the tray over to her. He took the wet wash cloth she was holding to her forehead. "Here, let me freshen that up for you." In her bathroom, he ran cool water over it, rang it out and came over to return it to her forehead. He sat on the bed beside her. "Fainting Daphne? Do I need to call a doctor?"

"No, Dr. Crane… It's not really my time of me month."

"Well, why did Dad…"

"He wanted to know what was troubling me and I didn't want to talk about the real reason I was having me migraine."

"Well, what is it Daphne?" Frasier said with great concern.

"I had a vision; an awful vision about your brotha."

He put his hand on hers. "Daphne, do you want to talk about it? I'm always here for you."

"It is troubling me so, but perhaps after I nap. Me head is killing me." She closed her eyes. Maybe the breakfast would have to wait for her to wake from a nap.

"Very well Daphne. Call me if you need anything." Frasier stood up. "This gives me time to stop Dad from making that insufferable 'Crane in a Nest'."

"What?" Daphne opened one eye to look up at him.

"Oh, an egg dropped and fried into a hollowed out piece of bread. Dad used to make them for Niles and me when we were kids."

She closed her eye and tried to clear her mind.

"Sleep well Daphne." Frasier headed for the kitchen. "Dad, I'll make the breakfast," he called out.

"Alright, but no eggs benedict or any of the fancy smancy stuff."

"Oh, alright." He entered the kitchen where his father was.

"I'll make the coffee."

"No coffee for me, thank you." Frasier turned and headed out of the kitchen. "That reminds me… I picked up something for you." He went over to the shelves next to the front door and took up the brown bag.

"Well, what is it?" Martin stood in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Cranberry raisin muffins." He headed back toward his father.

"Alright," he said cheerfully. "From Nervosa?"

"From Seattle Coffee Works."

"Seattle Coffee Works? I thought you were meeting Niles at Café Nervosa this morning."

"I did. I did. But there is this truly elegant lady that works there. I'm quite smitten by her."

Marty smiled. "Oh really. But how did you ever meet her if you always go to Nervosa for your coffee?"

"Well. I was leaving Pikes Market one afternoon and was walking down the street when a whiff of the most enchanting perfume caught my attention. When I turned to find the source, I found this incredibly beautiful brunette shooting me a quick smile."

"Oh yeah, what did you do?" He took the bag Frasier handed him and took a peek inside.

"Before I could pick my jaw up off of the pavement, she ventured into Seattle Coffee Works."

"You followed her in, didn't cha?" Martin asked with eagerness.

"Of course. I followed her right into the arms of her boyfriend."

"What?!"

"It turns out that not only does she work there, but so does her boyfriend."

"So you keep going back there to see if they broke up?"

"Well, you know what they say about office romances."

Martin smiled back at his son. "You're pretty optimistic, aren't you?"

"In the words of Robert Brault, 'The average pencil is seven inches long, with just a half-inch eraser – in case you thought optimism was dead'."

"Well good for you son. I'm very happy for the three of you."

"Very funny Dad." Frasier started retrieving items from the refrigerator that he wished to use in making their breakfast.

"Hey later, I'll show you a new trick Eddie learned."

"Dad, I would love to see Eddie's new trick. If it involves staying off of my Coco Channel replica couch, I will be ecstatic."

"Eddie is a genius. If he could figure out how to fly, we'd be millionaires."

"Dad, if Eddie could fly, I would leave all of the windows of the apartment WIDE open."


	4. Chapter 4

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

Frasier answered the knock at the door to find his brother standing there. Niles looked a little more pale than usual and all the life seemed to be drained from his face. "Niles! How lovely to see you. Come in. Come in."

Niles grinned. "You're bright eyed and bushy tailed this late evening." He stepped inside. It was just after 8:30 PM and he was late coming over to see Daphne.

"Well, you see. Four cups of coffee will do that to you…" An uncomforting siege washed across Frasier's face. "Excuse me…" And then he was gone. Almost vanishing, Frasier darted into the wash room in one swoop, closing the door behind him like it was an oversized doggie-door.

"What's up with Harry Houdini? I haven't seen someone disappear so quickly in my life."

"He's been out for coffee four times today," Martin said smugly from his chair.

There was Niles' angel lying asleep on the couch. Niles approached her.

"I wouldn't wake her if I were you," Martin warned. "She's been fighting a migraine headache all day and trying to sleep it off. This is the first time she's been able to fall asleep."

Niles sat on the couch next to her and gently stroked her soft hair away from her face. "I'm so sorry I'm late, my love," he whispered so not to wake here.

Frasier came out of the washroom like a jack-in-the-box. "Sherry Niles?"

Niles was startled and caught himself from falling completely off of the couch. "Yes please. Frasier, what has gotten into you?"

"Something tells me that one of those decaf lattes wasn't so decaf, if you know what I mean," Martin offered his two cents worth as Eddie jumped up on his lap.

Frasier was over at his mini bar pouring their drinks. "Niles, wait 'til you hear about what happened to me tonight." He brought their sherries over to the dining table where they took seats.

"Of course I'm all ears, but you'll have to pace yourself. Double scheduling my patients and trying to get things done after work has spread me pretty thin."

"I've told you about Danielle this morning."

"That's right." Niles took a sip of his sherry like he was going to need it to hear this one out. "The lady at the other coffee haunt."

"Yes, I went back to Seattle Coffee Works and ordered a decaf latte with a whisper… get this… a whisper of cinnamon."

"You never order cinnamon."

"I do too."

They started arguing over the top of one another.

"Will you just let him tell the story?" Martin broke their argument up.

"I'm sorry Frasier. Please continue."

"I went in to Coffee Works just after leaving Café Nervosa. Then before work…" There was an awful gurgling sound. Frasier held up his index finger as if to ask Niles to be patient for one minute and then darted back to the washroom in a fast duck walk.

"Too much coffee will do that to you son," Martin snapped at him like a wet towel.

"Thanks Dad," Frasier said as fast as he could before immediately closing the washroom door.

Niles swung around in the chair. "So Dad, how was your day?"

"Don't ask. It wasn't as good as Frasier's."

"I don't believe that," Niles said in a confident tone. "Frasier is scrambling for the high throne every three to five minutes and you can honestly say that?"

That made Martin smile. "Well, I lost my lucky business card."

"You had a lucky business card?" Niles took note of interest.

"Yeah, it was from the Elliot Bay Book Store. I bought your mother's first anniversary present from there when I picked up the business card. I had that card with me when I found forty dollars in my wallet."

"Forty dollars… in YOUR OWN wallet?" Niles looked completely puzzled by this.

"Yeah, I didn't know it was in there."

"But if it was your money and in your possession, how does become something you found…" The last verbiage of his last word sank like a sinking ship when his father gave him one of those 'who's telling this story' looks.

"Then the whole day went to hell. Eddie forgot his new trick, the right tongue came out of my favorite pair of shoes, I went to go meet the guys for a drink and ran out of gas, and I had to walk the last five blocks to the bar. Now my friends think I'm bad luck."

"That's absurd. Unfortunate coincidences will not become habit forming."

"That's what I told him Niles." Frasier's distant voice came from the washroom.

Niles looked up as if to look around before realizing it was Frasier.

"I thought I would ease the tension by picking up my buddies' bar tabs. I dropped the check and split my pants wide open trying to pick it up. I used to be Martin Crane; ex-cop, somebody that everybody respected. Now I'm Marty-Split-Aparty."

Niles tried to hold back the laughter. "Dad…"

"Then I find a parking ticket on my windshield when I get back to my car," he continued. "When I get home, I drink some expired milk. You ever try to make it to the john to throw up, but someone who can't 'cork their coffee' is in there?"

Niles started giggling.

Frasier came out of the washroom. "Now Dad, just like I told that caller last week who had the unfortunate accidents, 'It is not the unfortunate sequence of events that define you, but how you manage beyond them that people will remember'."

"Yeah," Martin tipped his beer can to his lips.

Niles reminded his brother, "Frasier, you were telling a story."

"Yes." He came back around by the table. "I went back to Coffee Works before work and ordered the same and after work and ordered the same exact beverage."

"For what reason?"

"Ah, this is where the whisper of cinnamon comes in. Danielle asked if I had come in earlier today. I told Danielle that I was going to keep coming in to this establishment and order a decaf latte with a whisper of cinnamon until I got her number."

"So, you're saying you added the whisper of cinnamon to your order to make your order more noticeable?"

"Yes. She gave me her number and we're going out tomorrow night."

"Congratulations Frasier, but didn't you say her boyfriend worked there at Coffee Works?"

"She said that they were dating, but it wasn't serious," Frasier said with a great big smile.

Niles put his drink down and looked Frasier square in the face. "Okay. I'm going to leave now." He stood up.

Frasier stood with his arms in the air. "Niles, rejoice with me. This is the happiest day of my life. I'm so happy I could just…" That look came across Frasier's face again and he made his mad dash for the washroom.

"I guess actions speak louder than words." Martin laughed out loud.

"I'll see you later Dad and PLEASE tell Daphne I stopped by." He headed out, slapping the washroom door on his way. "Frasier, don't get up. I'll show myself out."

Frasier yelled, "GET OUT!"

Martin laughed and Niles closed the apartment door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

Frasier tightened the belt of his robe as he walked out toward the kitchen. Daphne was coming out of her room at the same time. "Good morning Daphne," he called to her.

"Good morning Dr. Crane."

"Feeling better, are we?"

"Much better," she said. "Thank you for asking."

"Hey, there she is," Martin left the kitchen with her breakfast on the tray again.

"What's this?" she asked.

Martin set the tray on the table. "Well Daph, I knew you had a rough day yesterday, so I wanted to fix you another breakfast."

She was so surprised; she almost didn't know what to say. "Thank you Mr. Crane."

Martin smiled back at her. "Well, enjoy. I'm going to squeeze you some fresh orange juice." He started back toward the kitchen.

"Well, thank you," she repeated. She shot Frasier a look.

"Daphne, what is it?"

"Can I speak with you, Dr. Crane? Alone?"

"Sure Daphne." He headed for the kitchen. "I'll get you some coffee. We can have it out on the balcony."

Daphne was already out on the balcony when Frasier came out with two cups of coffee. He handed Daphne hers.

She took her first drink. "I didn't want to upset your fatha, but about that vision about your brotha."

"What is it?"

"I had a vision that Niles was going to be in danger on Thursday."

"Danger? What…what kind of danger?"

"I don't know, but it's a strong vision."

"Well… Daphne… I see that this is weighing heavy on you. You need to discuss this with Niles."

"But he is so busy at work lately."

"Daphne." He put his hand on her shoulder. "Niles will have time for you."

"I'll go right after breakfast."

Niles was in session with a patient, sitting in his chair while she was lying on his couch. "Now Mrs. Porter," he said, "Although a death of a loved one is not to take lightly, Christmas trees are not supposed to last several months after the season." He checked his watch. "We are out of time, but I do want to express how proud I am that you took the step to unplug the lights. I know how serious this matter is for you and I want to recommend that you take the next step. I want you to get out your ornament tote and before our next session, I want you to choose and take down three of them."

She nodded as she stood up. She didn't thank him. She just headed for the door with Kleenex in hand as she wiped away her tears.

Niles took a few moments to jot down a few notes and file them away. He pressed the inner calm button on his desk. "Mrs. McDermott, you can send in Mr. Bingham."

"Dr. Crane, Mr. Bingham is here, but Ms. Moon is here hoping she could have a moment of your time between sessions."

Niles didn't respond through the inner calm, but went to the door himself. In the lobby, he asked Mr. Bingham if he could wait just a moment longer. He asked Daphne in to his office and closed the door behind them.

Daphne instantly hugged him firmly. "I'm sorry I'm disrupting your session times, but I had to see you."

He hugged back. "Don't apologize. I came by last night, but you were asleep and Dad asked me not to wake you."

She pulled away to look him in the eyes. "I had a vision that you are going to be in danger on Thursday."

"Danger, what kind of danger?"

"Oh, I don't know, but it's a strong vision."

"Well… your visions aren't always true, are they?" He said innocently, trying to calm her.

"Not always. Sometimes I get me signals crossed."

"And what's this about Thursday? You haven't told me about any visions that have ever come labeled with a date?"

"It was here on your desk. I saw Thursday's paper on your desk."

"Well, I don't get the paper here. I get it delivered at the Montana."

"I saw what I saw."

"Please Daphne, have a seat." He sat on the couch with her. "Tell me more about this vision."

"I see the paper on your desk, you get up to leave for the day, and you go out your office door and close it behind you. Then I get this dark feeling like something is pulling at me." She started to cry.

"Don't cry darling. Now that I know about your vision, I'll be super careful on Thursday." He gave her a hug. "I promise." He slowly pulled away. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

[TUESDAY EVENING]

Daphne answered the phone when it rang. "Hello."

"Hello my love," Niles said. "I'm sorry, but I will be late tonight. I've gotten tied up at work. I should be there shortly after nine."

"I supposed that will be alright."

"How are you? Are you alright?"

"I'm still worried Niles."

"I know, but things will work out. You'll see. I need to talk to Frasier, is he there? I know he has a date tonight."

"Yes, he's here. He's in the bath."

"I'm a little short on time. Could you give the phone to him?"

"Sure. Let me fetch him. I love you."

"I love you too."

Daphne walked through Frasier's bedroom and knocked on his bathroom door.

"Yes?"

"Niles is on the phone for you," she called out.

"Daphne, you may enter. I am submerged in bubbles. It's okay."

She went in and handed him the phone and left him to his privacy.

"Niles, I am having the most exhilarating afternoon. My imported Sicilian Green Olives arrived today and when I went to the store this morning, I found that they had my 21 grain bread in stock. To top the night off, I will be having my first date with Danielle tonight."

"Sounds great, Frasier. Listen, with Daphne all upset about her vision, I moved everything over to tomorrow night."

"Niles, does that give you enough time to make all of the necessary arrangements? Do you need my help?"

"I'm struggling, but I'll do just fine. You just remember to keep tomorrow night open no matter how well your date with Danielle goes tonight."

"Well Niles, I'll try, but once she boards the 'Frasier Locomotive' she may insist on a 'return trip'."

"That's very amusing Frasier. You just remember to keep your train on track and get your caboose over to my apartment at 5:30. I've got to go. I have a patient waiting."

"Very well. I'll be there." He hung up the phone and placed it on the tile ledge to his left. He swung his arms wide to bring more bubbles up near his chest to smell the Tahitian Vanilla.

Martin was going through the drawer next to the kitchen when Daphne spotted him as she went over to the basket of clothes she had brought up from the laundry room down stairs. "Mr. Crane, what are you so frantically lookin' about for?"

He didn't look up. "Oh, my lucky business card. I can't find it anywhere."

"Well, it's time to call off the search and take Eddie for his walk."

"Are you kidding me?" He turned to her. "With the run of bad luck I'm having lately, I'm not stepping foot out of this apartment until I find it."

Daphne took up a pair of his pants from the basket in order to fold them. She shot her hand into one of the pockets to straighten it out. "Oh dear." She got Martin's attention.

"What is it?"

She pulled out a wadded clump of paper from his pants pocket.

"What is that?"

"I'm sorry Mr. Crane, I must have overlooked whatever it was before it went through the wash."

Martin took the clump and was able to pull a corner of it off the clump. He looked carefully at it. "Hey, it's my lucky business card."

Daphne took a deep breath and let it out in anxiety. "I'm so sorry Mr. Crane."

"Hey, you found it," his voice was cheery.

"What?" She couldn't believe he was taking it so well.

"Well, it's not in the shape I wanted to find it in, but I have it back."

"I don't know how I could have missed it before the wash." She touched it in his hand. "Wait a minute. I'm getting something."

He looked at her. "You mean a vision."

"Mr. Crane. I think your luck is about to change. I see you waving around a bout full of cash."

Martin's eyes widened. "Really?" He looked around as if he were thinking. "Eddie!" He turned to Daphne. "I think it is time that I took him out for his walk." He tucked what used to be his lucky business card into his front pocket.


	7. Chapter 7

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

When Niles arrived, Daphne opened the door and hurried into his arms. She nudged her lips into his over and over again.

"Wow, what a welcoming." Niles smiled. "I think I'll go out and come back in again."

"Come on in silly," Daphne said, taking his hand and leading him into the apartment.

"Hello Dad," Niles said, finding his father at the dining table.

"Hey-ya Niles," he said in return.

"I've got your dinner still warm in the oven," Daphne said as she hurried off to the kitchen.

"Great." He walked over to his father. "What are you doing?" The question was valid since Martin was usually in his favorite chair facing the television.

"Daphne had a vision that I was going to come across some money. I bought this lottery ticket, but am a little nervous about it. I've only scratched off one Space Needle so far. It's $50."

"Oh, I see." Niles voice had dropped a little. Perhaps a small part of him was hoping his father would not win anything, proving that not all of Daphne's visions come true. It would give him a glimmer of hope for Thursday evening. "Is it a 'Three-of-a-Kind' ticket?"

"Yeah, but I'm so nervous. I can't bring myself to scratch anymore."

Daphne returned from the kitchen with two plates. She set them on the table close together and moved the chairs closer together so she could sit as close to Niles as she could. It was passed nine o'clock and Martin had already eaten.

Niles sat next to her and they started their meal.

The front door flew open and Frasier stepped in with an aggressive step. He was holding some sort of staff. Aggressively, he set his keys down on the shelf he always placed his things on.

"Hey son, how did the date go?" Martin asked.

"It didn't happen. We were supposed to meet at the restaurant, but she didn't show. I sat there like a fool, filling my face with bruschetta and trying to stretch one glass of wine to last for an hour."

"Were you going to take her to play billiards?" Martin asked.

Frasier shot him a disturbing look as he headed over to hang up his coat and then realized what he was talking about. He glanced over at the staff he was holding. "Oh this. No, I was not going to take her over to play billiards." After hanging his jacket up, he held the staff up. "Niles, tell Dad what this is."

"A pole vault for a very sort person," Niles smirked.

"Very funny. No, this is a hand crafted, redwood walking staff with an imperial finish. I saw it in the store window on the way over to the restaurant and thought it would look nice with my suit."

"I have a wooden cane in my closet," Martin said. "You could have borrowed that one."

"This is not a cane," Frasier snapped back. "It is a walking staff."

"You're going to start walking around with a walking staff?" Niles asked.

"Apparently so, since I tried to return it after Danielle didn't show. The store had a strict return policy and wouldn't return my money. I am out $300."

"Sorry son, but maybe she had a valid reason for not showing… and the walking stick looks real good with you."

"Oh yes," Frasier said with a flavor of sarcasm. "And it can double as a billiards cue stick as well." He propped it up against the table behind the couch.

"Well you win some, you lose some," Martin made another attempt to cheer him up. "You're luck will change."

"Luck?" his voice raised as he made his way to the front of the couch. "There is no such thing as luck, only circumstances."

"Well I hope you're wrong about that," Martin said. "I just bought this lottery ticket that I haven't scratched yet. Daphne had a vision that I would come across some money."

Frasier jumped back up from the couch. "Give me that thing." He dug a quarter out from his pocket. "I'll show you. The chances of winning anything from a single ticket, purchased at random, is astronomical." He took the ticket from the table and used the coin to scratch off all of the areas. "Ah, there you go." He handed the ticket back to his father. "You've just won five thousand dollars."

"Hey, thanks Fras!" Martin glared at the ticket excitedly.

With that, Frasier turned on his heels and marched himself back to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

[WEDNESDAY]

Daphne sat out on the floor of the balcony, staring out at the glow of the city in the rain as it dropped from the sky. It was three in the morning and Daphne was trembling and tears streamed down her face. The angle of the rain was hitting her bare feet and she didn't mind. As a matter of fact, she didn't care much about anything as she did the severity of the vision she just had. Clenched in her hand was the phone.

She tried to reason with herself not to call Niles at this hour. His schedule for the week was stressful for him and he was lacking in sleep. She couldn't help it. She was going out of her mind. She had to warn him about her vision. She dialed the phone. It rang and it rang, but there was no answer. Niles was fast asleep. Perhaps it was just as well. If he would have heard the fear in her voice, he would have surely gotten dressed and driven right over to comfort her.

She dropped the phone and began to sob uncontrollably into her hands as the rain fell upon her feet. There was no lightening and no thunder; just the soft whisper of the falling rain. It was almost as if the heavens were crying with her. And the rain came down.


	9. Chapter 9

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

Daphne drove into the parking area of the Montana. It was five thirty-six in the evening. She parked her car and headed for the elevator. When she reached it, the phone call she made when she awoke earlier that afternoon echoed in her mind. She knew his cell phone would be shut off while he was in session so she demanded that his secretary put her through.

"Daphne, I can't talk right now. I'm in the middle of a session."

"Niles, you have to listen to me. I had another vision."

"I'm so sorry. I can't talk right now. Come over to my place tonight. Meet me there at 6 o'clock. We'll talk then. I love you." The call ended there. He had to go.

Daphne's heart ached. She couldn't stop crying.

The elevator stopped on other floors and other people got on. Daphne tried so hard to stop crying, but she couldn't. The next time the doors opened, she pushed her way through the crowd and left the elevator. She couldn't take crying in front of strangers. She would be better off to take the stairs the last few levels.

She made it to Niles' apartment and stopped to try to compose herself a bit before ringing the bell. She was going to give him a piece of her mind. How dare he not listen to her when she called about an important vision. If she were calling him at work in the middle of the day, he needed to respect her psychic abilities. She rang the doorbell and tried to dry her tears as she waited.

When Niles answered the door, she didn't unload on him like she had thought she was going to. Instead, she grabbed him and kissed him hard. She kissed him like she hadn't seen him all year. He happily kissed her back.

When she pulled back, Niles cupped her face with both hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Niles, you've got to listen to me." She seemed to be choking on the words as she was unsuccessfully holding back her tears. "Tomorrow night, when you leave your office, I fear that it could be the end of you."

"Leaving my office could be fatal?"

"I fear so." she stepped into the apartment. "And I just can't live without you. I forbid you go to work tomorrow."

"Surprise!" voices came from every direction. Martin, Roz, Bulldog, Noel, and a group of friends came out from hiding behind the furniture. Daphne's mouth flew open. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everybody broke into singing happy birthday. Daphne looked over at Niles and he cocked his head to one side almost to say, I thought this party would take your mind off of things. She looked over at the table next to Roz and there was a three tier birthday cake. She put her hand to her chest to catch her breath. "But… it's not my birthday. My birthday is five weeks away."

"I know," Niles said. "I wanted to surprise you by having it early."

Daphne wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Niles, could I see you in the kitchen?"

Niles followed her into his kitchen.

"Uh-oh," Bulldog blurted out. "Someone doesn't like surprises."

In the kitchen, Daphne spun around to Niles. "So this is why you've been working hard all week?"

"Yes, I double scheduled my sessions to free up a night in order to throw you this party. I'm sorry about the timing."

"Thank you Niles, but you can't go to work tomorrow. I love you so."

He held out his arms and she came to him for a hug.

The doorbell rang and Martin answered the door. Frasier stepped in. "I'm sorry I'm a tad late. Daphne isn't here, is she?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Martin asked.

Frasier's right eye was darkened and slightly swollen. "This… well… I got into a little fight."

"A fight? How?" Martin asked as everyone from the party started to gather.

"Someone didn't like how your tie complimented your shoes?" Bulldog laughed.

Frasier shot him a look of disgust before turning back to his father. "I went back to Coffee Works to find out why Danielle didn't show up at the restaurant and to see if she would like to set up another date. Well, her husband came in to the shop and clobbered me."

"So that guy that she's working with is her husband?"

"No. Apparently the guy she's working with is the guy she's dating. Her husband must have suspected she was seeing someone and when he came down to the shop, he must have thought I was the one dating her."

"How did he get that impression?" Martin asked. "You haven't even dated her yet."

"Well… I was asking her out at the time."

"I'm sorry son. Well, let's get something for that eye." Martin turned to Roz. "Roz, can you see if there's a steak or something in the kitchen Frasier can use for that eye?"

"Sure," she turned and headed for the kitchen.

Martin turned back to him. "Are you alright son?"

Bulldog stepped right into the middle of it, before Frasier could answer. "Yeah, you think Frasier looks bad, you should-da seen the other guy's fists. Right Frasier?" He laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

Everyone had gone home except for Frasier who stayed back to help clean up. Niles came down stairs. He had tucked Daphne into bed and sat with her for almost an hour before she finally cried herself to sleep. "Well, Daphne's finally asleep."

"Good. That poor girl has been through a lot." Frasier stacked the last of the dirty dishes to take them into the kitchen.

"By the looks of that eye, she's not the only one." Niles, who was already brought up to speed on Frasier's black eye, said.

"Oh, yes."

"Would you like to adjourn to the library for a night cap?"

"I would love that." Frasier smiled.

In the library, they settled in, Niles poured their drinks, and he handed Frasier a glass.

"How's your eye?" Niles asked.

"It's a little numb, but I'm starting to get used to it. It's a good thing that I'm on the radio and not television."

"Here-here." Niles held out his glass and Frasier touches his glass to the one Niles was holding. "That was some party, eh?"

"Oh come now Niles. We've had many parties under our belts. You'll be able to find many people to vouch that many of our other parties where much greater disasters than this."

Niles laughter faded. "I moved the date over from Friday to lift her spirits and get her mind off of her visions."

"I'm still trying to get over Danielle."

"Oh come now Frasier, you didn't even know her."

"Yes… I know. But… if I were to judge a book by the cover… just this once… that was a fine crafted hard cover."

They touched glasses again.

"Here I am Niles, feeling like I'm completely looking in the wrong direction while the parade is passing by behind me. In the meanwhile, my father has struck it rich and seems to be having the time of his life."

"Oh, so he didn't mention Pamella."

Frasier did a double-take when he looked at Niles. "What? What's this?"

"Dad's new riches were enough to give him the confidence to ask out that lady in 1306 that he didn't have the nerve to talk to before."

"Oh great. Dad's riding in the fast lane of life and I'm broken down at the side of the road in my go-cart."

"Come now Frasier, there are peaks and valleys."

"I would like to complain a bit more, but you speak the truth, of course. This valley does seem pretty low." He took another sip of his sherry. "What about you Niles?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you going to do tomorrow?"

He rubbed his hand over his jaw. "I am deliriously in love with Daphne, but if I allow a vision to interfere with my profession, what does that say about me as a psychologist?"

"Yes, ethics can be a big monster with an evil eye sometimes. Is there anything I can do for you at all?"

Niles slowly shook his head. "You're a good brother Frasier."

They touched glasses again. "I love you too, Niles."


	11. Chapter 11

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

[THURSDAY]

Niles opened his front door at the Montana. Looking up at him was the Thursday edition of the Seattle Times. He bent over and picked it up. On the cover was a picture of the Space Needle with the caption: "Take a Bite Out of Seattle". It featured the Bite of Seattle wine and food festival. He took a long look at it without unfolding it. It was as if it were taunting him. Was one of the keys to his destiny resting in his hand? He folded it over, walked into the kitchen and dropped it into the trash can. He took a deep breath and found himself holding it. He wasn't proud of what he was about to do after Daphne had told him not to go to work. He went upstairs and went into the bedroom. Dressed in one of his double breasted suits, he sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Daphne's hair. "Daphne."

She rolled over and smiled at the feel of his touch. Slowly she opened her eyes and she jumped so hard that the bed shook. "Niles, what are you doing in that suit?" she asked with anger building behind her voice.

"This hasn't been an easy decision for me."

"Niles, what about me vision?" She sat up in bed. "Don't you believe me?"

"Yes, of course I believe you. It's more about professional ethics."

The rage of anger was now predominant in her tone. "Well, to hell with your professional ethics." A tear streamed down her face. "Are you willing to risk everything for professional ethics?"

"Daphne, what kind of man would I be if I wouldn't. You said that I'm safe until the end of the day. Can you tell me what should I do at the end of the day?"

She started to cry and it was hard for her to speak. "If you go to work today, don't come back." She jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom as she started crying uncontrollably.

Niles was shocked at what she said. He hurried over to the bathroom. "What does that mean Daphne?" He felt like someone just pulled his heart right out of his chest. Was she breaking up with him? "Daphne, please talk to me."

But he could only hear the sounds of her crying.

He started to tear up himself. "I love you Daphne." It was ripping him up inside, but if didn't go to work and face this, he would always question his own professionalism in his field. His sessions today were not routine sessions. His patients needed him and it wasn't easy for them to reschedule their session for Niles to set up Daphne's party. If he hid from this, Niles felt that he would be jeopardizing himself as a professional psychologist. It's who he was. It was in his blood. "I love you Daphne," he repeated.

It was late morning. Frasier walked into the living quarters from his bedroom.

"Hey Fras," Martin said as he sat in his favorite chair with coffee cup in hand. "What are you all dressed up for?"

Frasier checked his cuff links. "I always dress for work Dad." He wore a light purple shirt with a dark purple cravat. "It's a brand new suit. I just picked it up last week. This is my first time wearing it. What do you think of this tie?"

Martin took a good look. "Shiny."

"Thanks Dad," he dismissed the lack of detail in his father's critique as he headed into the kitchen for a light snack. "Have you seen Daphne this morning?"

"No, I haven't. Hey, what's the occasion?"

Frasier turned back. "Come again."

"You say that you dress this way every day for work, but this is the first time you've worn this suit. Anything special?"

"Well, if you must…I'm hoping to impress a frequent at Café Nervosa."

"What? Are you a 'café stalker' now?"

"That's quite amusing. No, I am living life to its fullest. I am taking a bold step into the unknown. I am climbing the mountain. When God gives you lemons, replant the seeds and grow orchards for profit."

"I guess." Martin took another sip of his coffee. "Did I tell you that I asked Pamella out from 1306?"

"Yes, on several occasions." The phone rang. Frasier retrieved the call. "Hello? Yes Duke, he's right here." He handed the phone to his father. "I'll see you Dad, I'm off on a new, bold…"

"I know, bla-bla-bla," Martin cut him off. "Hey-ya, Duke. What's new? Did I tell you I'm going out with Pamella from 1306?"

On his way to retrieve his jacket, Frasier shot his Dad a 'do you have to tell everyone' stare. He took his jacket and headed for the door.

"WHAT?" Martin said with great excitement. "Season tickets! YES! Thank you Duke. Thanks a million! I'll talk to you later." He hung up the phone.

Frasier stopped in his tracks and turned to his father with his hands on his hips. "Don't tell me."

"You heard, eh? Season tickets to…"

There was a popping sound followed by a clicking sound on the floor and a rolling sound.

"What the hell was that?" Martin asked.

"That was my button popping off from my waist band."

Martin's mouth just hung open.

Frasier turned on Martin, pointing his finger at him. "YOU DID THIS TO ME."

Martin took the defense. "How can you blame this on me? I didn't mess with your suit."

"You know what you've been doing. All week, you've been sucking the luck out of my life."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You've taken all of my luck and you're using it to your advantage," Frasier moaned.

Martin became more aggressive. "Well, aren't you just the little hot head… and you said there was 'no luck'… 'only circumstances'."

"You know… somehow you know and you're taking it from me… and that little dog is probably in on it too."

"Are you nuts? Do you hear yourself?"

"I'm leaving and don't you try to follow me." Frasier stormed out slamming the door behind him. There was a loud ripping sound. It was his new jacket that he had just caught in the door.


	12. Chapter 12

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

His mind was running wild all day long at the office. He hoped Daphne would call him at least once, but she didn't. She must have been furious with him. Was she not speaking to him? He hated the situation and he hated himself for leaving Daphne. However, if he couldn't face his fears, he may as well throw in the psychiatric towel. What if her visions were to come true even though the newspaper wasn't on his desk? What if it was just her psychic powers enabling her to see what day her vision related to? Session after session, he worried about his safety when he could be home spending the entire day with the love of his life.

His last session was at seven. When that ended, he told his secretary that she could leave for the day. He finished some notes he was working on and filed them away. When the clock hit 8 o'clock, Niles swallowed hard. It was time for him to leave. It was his darkest hour. He locked up his filing cabinets and retrieved his car keys from the top drawer of his desk. He took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and turned it back on. He flipped it open to see if there were any missed calls while he had it shut off. He hadn't.

When he reached for the door knob of his office door, his fingertips were shaking so bad that they were going numb. He was reaching for it, but it seemed miles away as he inched toward it.

There was a knock at his door that made him jump back and all of his skin to go cold. What the hell was this?!

"Niles, it's me: Daphne," the welcomed voice came from the other side of the door.

He opened the door and she rushed into his arms. The touch of her skin, the softness of her hair… he was in heaven. He took a few deep breaths while he held her, smelling her hair as he did. "Daphne I'm so sorry and I love you so much."

"I love you too." She forced a smile. "I'm still a little upset, but I couldn't let you leave tonight. I brought us some dinner. I thought we could eat here in your office."

"That would be wonderful. Daphne I am so glad to see you. Wait, what do you mean you 'couldn't let me leave tonight'?"

"Me vision was about you getting hurt if you left your office."

Niles exhaled like he'd been holding his breath all day. "My God, when you said that if I go to work, not to come back… well, it sounded like we were breaking up."

"You're not getting off that easy. I also brought a few pillows and blankets. I've always wanted to sleep in a doctor's office."

He softly kissed her lips. It wasn't ethically sound for a psychologist to be hiding out all night in his office, but he wouldn't even consider letting Daphne down a second time. He had braved the day and did what he had to do. Ethics be damned. "Well you're lucky because the doctor is in." He kissed her lips again. "Daphne, I want to apologize for coming here to work against your wishes."

"Everything is going to be alright."

But he could tell in the tone of her voice that things weren't. She wasn't as mad as she was terrified for his safety. "No, it's not alright and I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted." She hugged him. "I'll get me things. They're out in the waiting room."

Oddly enough, supper on his office desk was quite romantic when sharing it with Daphne. "Thank you for dinner and… coming down here tonight." He added, "I appreciate it so much."

"Niles…" Her voice revealed that she had just noticed something. "I don't see the newspaper. Did you have one sitting on your desk today?"

"No, my love, I didn't. I took this morning's paper and threw it in the trash."

She looked concerned about that… almost puzzled.

He looked deep into her eyes. "Daphne, there is something about your last vision that you are not telling me, isn't there?"

She looked down, away from his eyes. "Please Niles, there is nothing more to tell."

For the first time in his life, he could tell that Daphne wasn't telling him the truth… not completely. He could also tell that it was too painful for her to talk about. "The couch is a little small. You can sleep there. I'll sleep in my chair."

"Nonsense," she said. "If we double the blanket over and tuck it in, we can both use the couch and not fall out at-tall."

He leaned across the desk and brushed her lips with his. "It sounds wonderful."

"And not to worry, I've also brought along some essentials for you: shaving cream, a razor, tooth brush, soap and wash cloth and such."

His cell phone rang. He held up his index finger to ask for a moment as he flipped it open and answered it. "Hello?"

"Niles, Frasier. I just wanted to check in with you to make certain you were okay."

"Yes, I am. Daphne and I are going to camp out for a sleep over in my office."

"Bully for you Niles. Have a wonderfully safe night."

"Thank you Frasier. I'll call you in the morning."

"Good night Niles."

Niles put his phone away and returned to the conversation he was having with his lady. "You thought of everything, didn't you?"

"Why yes." She batted her beautiful eyes at him. "I'm a keeper. You better hang on to me Niles Crane."

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kissing her neck, he then whispered into her ear, "I very much intend to."

His breath on her ear gave her the chills and she playfully pulled away. "Alright, let's go to the loo. I'll wash your hair for you."

Oh, that sounded so good to him: having his scalp massaged in lather from a massage therapist.

She headed for the door, but he didn't follow. "Are you certain it's okay for me to leave the office?"

"You'll be fine as long as you don't leave the building." She shot him a warm smile.

Something sent a chill up his spine. Yes, she knew more than she was willing to part with about this vision.


	13. Chapter 13

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

Niles opened his eyes to the wonderful smell of cherry bark and almonds. He lay on his side with Daphne using his arm as a pillow. It was Friday morning and no one was injured. He went to kiss Daphne on the back of the head and wrenched in pain. He jumped so that it woke her.

"Niles, what's going on?"

"My back. Sleeping on this couch. It's spasmming."

"Oh dear." She stood up. "Here, I'll help you off the couch and onto the floor."

"Alright, he moaned."

She had him lay on his stomach and she worked his back.

"Oh Daphne… your hands are miracle workers."

"Yes, I suppose it pays to have a health care worker as your love."

She worked out all of the knots and popped his back into place. "Better?"

"I think so."

She helped him to his feet.

"I'm still awfully sore, but I'm out of harm's way, thanks to you." He slowly moved in for a kiss.

"You've best freshen up and get dressed. I brought your suit from your apartment for you to wear."

"Tonight, I'm taking you out for dinner."

"Lover, I think we'll be having dinner at your place where I can work more on that back tonight."

"You're just what the doctor ordered."

"I best me running along." She started to collect her things. "I suppose your first patient will be here soon."

"Yes, let me walk you to your car."

"No, Niles… your back."

"I'll be fine. We'll take the elevator. It's not like I'm going to be late for work."

She helped him into the waiting room, where Niles' secretary had just settled in for the day. She gave them a strange look. It must have looked bad coming out of his office this early in the morning with his girl and even worse being in yesterday's clothes.

Niles told his secretary he'd be right back. They took the elevator to the parking structure. Frasier called. Niles kept it brief. Frasier just wanted to make sure everything was alright. Niles put his cell phone away. "Thank you so much…" he kissed her, "for everything."

She glanced over at his car. Tears started trailing down her face. "I'm so sorry Niles."

Niles grinned abruptly. "Sorry, what do you have to be sorry for?"

"Me vision didn't come true. I put some scare and stress into your life for nothing and now I made you sleep on your office couch and your back's giving you trouble. It's all me fault."

"Listen to me Daphne. If sleeping on my office couch with the most wonderful person I know is the worse that's going to happen to me, then I AM the LUCKIEST MAN ALIVE."

She tenderly kissed him. "Call me when you get home and I'll come right over."

"I love you."

"I love you too." She turned and wiped her tears as she made her way to her car.

Niles headed back up to his floor to shave, brush his teeth and get dressed for his last workday of the week.

When Daphne arrived back home, she stepped right into World War Crane.

"I don't want to hear it anymore Dad," Frasier yelled. "I don't want your money and I certainly don't want your pity."

"Pity is what you get from people looking down on you. I'm trying to help you," Martin yelled back.

"Like hell. You're trying to boast about your lottery winnings."

"I just wanted to do something nice for you, you jackass?"

"Jackass?!"

"Well there's nothing wrong with your hearing, it there?"

"Dad, I'm a big boy now. I can buy my own suits!"

"Well, you got the 'big boy' part right, that's how you lost your trouser button."

"How dare you!"

As Daphne reached the center of the living room, she stopped, dropped her head and put her hands to her temples.

Suddenly, there was silence. "Daphne," Frasier called out. "Are you all right?"

"I just had a vision."

Frasier's eyes widened.

"I had a vision," she went on, "that you and your fatha realized how much you love one another and gave each other a hug." She shot them the look. It was the look that made them realize that she didn't have a vision, she was just asking them to stop and realize what they were doing. She went off to her room.

"I'm sorry Dad."

"Me too Son." They hugged. "I just wanted to do something special for you. It's not every day I win some extra cash so I can spoil my son."

"Alright Dad, I'll accept your wonderful offer." He went over to retrieve their coats.

"And no cheap suits. I've got 5 big ones and I'm not afraid to use them."

They headed for the door. Frasier noted, "You know, Armani suits can run over two thousand dollars."

"What?! For one suit?"

Frasier called back. "Daphne! We're going out to buy a suit!"

"Well, I'll pay the first two grand. You can pick up anything you go over. What, did you think I was going to blow my entire bundle on you."

Frasier grinned. 'That's my father', he thought. "No Dad, I didn't." He closed the door behind him.

Niles' 7 PM session had finally come to a close and Niles was so happy to see this week come to an end. His back was getting worse throughout the day and he was so looking forward to spending the weekend with Daphne.

Niles' secretary came in. "I'm heading out. Here's a package Dr. Peters dropped off."

"Oh, thank you."

She handed it to him, turned and left.

There was a card with it. Niles read the note stating that Dr. Peters wanted to congratulate Niles for being mentioned in an article. Niles opened the package. He gasped and dropped it. There it was: Thursday's paper staring Niles in the face. AND IT WAS ON HIS DESK. Niles reached for his cell phone. His hands were shaking so badly that he could barely power it up and speed-dial. Martin answered on the other end. Niles opened his mouth, but nothing came out. His heart was pounding out of his chest and he had already broken into a cold sweat.

"Hello?" Martin repeated.

Again, he tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Hello… well, it's your dime buddy."

"Daphne!" he blurt out. He tried to catch his breath. "I need to speak to Daphne."


	14. Chapter 14

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

"Niles," Martin said over the phone. "Is everything okay?"

Niles swallowed hard, but his throat was dry. "I just need to talk to Daphne."

"Well, she's not here."

"Okay, thanks Dad. I'll talk to you later." He didn't have time for formalities right now. He had to find Daphne. Where could she be? "Think, think," he told himself. "The Montana." Perhaps she went over there to start dinner. He quickly dialed the number to his own apartment. It rang and it rang. Niles looked down at his desk and that Seattle Times Thursday Edition was staring him in the face. His stomach started to do flip-flops and his head started to spin at the thought of Daphne's vision coming true. He had to look away from the paper. Niles' answering machine kicked in. After the "beep", Niles left a message. "Daphne, this is Niles." His voice was panic stricken. "If you're there, pick up… If you're checking my messages later, call me as soon as you get this." He hung up.

What was he going to do? "Get ahold of yourself," he told himself. "Daphne said I would be safe just as long as I didn't leave the building."

"I've got to call Dad back. I'll leave a message for her there just in case she shows up there first."

There was a knock at his door that shook him to his core. "Niles, it's Daphne."

"Oh my God," he dropped his cell phone and ran to the door. When he opened it, she was standing there in tears. He hugged her with everything he had. "Daphne, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I had a strong feeling that I should come see you."

"Yes, oh yes please." He was so rattled, he was barely making sense. He held out his arm, welcoming her inside the office. "Daphne, Dr. Peters sent me Thursday's paper. I didn't know it was the paper. I opened it and it's here on my desk."

"Oh dear," Daphne's voice was filled with anxiety.

"What is it? What does this paper mean?"

"It means tonight is the night my vision is supposed to happen?"

"But what does it mean?"

"In my vision, I saw Thursday's paper on your office desk. I thought the events that follow were to take place on Thursday. It looks like my vision was all about tonight." She started to sob.

He took her by the arms and looked her square in the face. "Daphne, in your vision, do I survive the night?"

She couldn't bring herself to say it. She just shook her head.

He put his hand to his mouth and turned away from her to think. He wasn't thinking logically. He had to be level-headed about this. "It's just a vision. It's just a vision." Then a look came over his face. He turned to her. "Daphne, in your vision, you saw me leaving my work space?"

She nodded.

"Daphne, think about this: in your vision, was I alone?"

She nodded without looking up.

"Daphne, I'm not alone. You're here with me. I think you've already altered the vision."

"Oh Niles," she hugged him and held him tight. "I pray that you're right. We'll have to stay the night here in your office again."

Niles rubbed his back as he gave his couch a dirty look. Oh, how he wanted to go home and take a hot shower. He yearned to get into his clean pajamas and slip into the clean sheets of his own bed.

There was a loud "smack" in the distance. Did that come from outside?

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

She didn't respond, she just hugged him tight.

"My God Daphne, you're trembling? What was that sound? Was that an accident?"

She held him even tighter. "No Niles, don't you dare go."

"Daphne, someone may be hurt. They may need our help."


	15. Chapter 15

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

Niles and Daphne sat in his office for what seemed like forever. "Let's at least go down to the bottom floor and look out the windows to see if anyone needs help. We can call 911 if they do," Niles suggested.

"Niles please," she begged.

"Well, there are no windows in my office. What do you say we go into the waiting room and look out this floor's window to see if we can see anything?"

"Niles, I'm not going to lose you."

"Just this floor. For me."

"Alright, but no more." She broke free from her hug on him only to move over to grab his left arm so tight, like she was about to watch the ending to a scary movie.

Niles looked down at his desk where the paper sat. His phone was resting on top of it when he had dropped it. He picked it up and placed it back in his jacket pocket. He kissed Daphne on top of the head. "Are you okay?"

She nervously nodded.

"Here we go." They took baby steps toward the office door. The anticipation was if the door was going to spring like a jack-in-the-box. He reached out and touched the door knob. He swallowed hard. "We made it to the door," he announced.

Slowly, he opened the door and they stepped into the dim lit waiting room. It looked much gloomier than Niles ever recalled seeing it. They inched along as if they were venturing through a haunted house. "Just over to the window," he said trying to calm her.

There were strange lights swaying from the front glass doors of the waiting room. They scared Daphne so and she immediately started pulling Niles back into his office. Were they thieves in the night? Were they about to be robbed?

A loud knock on the glass doors made them jump.

"Niles, let's get back in the office," Daphne whispered.

"Police officers!" a voice called out from the outside hallway.

Daphne stopped tugging on Niles and they booth stood up straight. Niles shot Daphne a look of curiosity before turning on the lights. Walking around to the front door, they found two policemen just putting their flash lights away. Niles opened the door. "Officers, is there a problem?"

"Are you Niles Crane?"

Niles noticed that the officer had a slip of paper in his hand. Was he about to be arrested? "Was there some sort of foul play?"

The officer repeated, "Are you Niles Crane?"

"Why yes."

"Could you come with us please?"

Daphne's hold on Niles' arm tightened. NO! They were going to take Niles outside. She couldn't allow it. She wouldn't allow it. But how could she convince two police officers to stop doing what they were requesting. "What's the meaning of this?" she snapped more than she intended to.

"There's been some major damage to your car." The policeman handed Niles' car registration from his car. They had retrieved it from the car to identifying the owner and the noted parking space clearly reserved for Niles indicated that he was still in the building.

Daphne collapsed into Niles' arms. She started crying again. It was over. Her vision hadn't come true and she was so happy, she was crying.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" the other officer asked.

Daphne nodded and tried to compose herself. They accompanied the officers to the parking garage. There, Niles saw his precious Mercedes Benz crushed on the driver's side. That loud noise they heard while they were in the office was the impact. Niles was beside himself. He loved that car.

"We chased a drunk driver into the parking structure and this is where the chase ended," one of the officers said.

"Is the driver okay?" Niles asked.

"Yeah, we're taking him down town."

"I hope you were fully insured," the other officer stated.

Niles didn't answer. It just hit him like a cold wet towel thrown in his face. He would have been getting into his car the time that other car came speeding into him. His eyes started to water and his knees buckled. He almost fell back on his hind quarters. Daphne caught him.

"Sir, are you okay?"

"Yes. Yes, I just need to sit down for a moment." He sat on the ground with his knees tucked into his chest.

"I know it's a lot of damage, but it was only a car," the officer's tone made it clear that he thought he was talking with someone who valued their car above everything else.

"You don't understand," Niles said. "This is my girlfriend, Daphne Moon. She just saved my life tonight. She's psychic and had a vision that I wouldn't make it through the night."

Daphne's mouth fell open. She couldn't believe that Niles was so proudly admitting that she was a psychic. Perhaps in the events that took place tonight, made it more acceptable, but usually talking of her psychic powers was more low key and told only to close friends and family.

Niles continued. "She came here tonight to prevent her vision from becoming a realistic nightmare. If she hadn't come by, I would have been getting into my car at the time this happened."

Daphne didn't expect the policemen to shake hands with her, but they did. They mention that they knew other officers in the field that worked directly with psychics.

"You're very lucky is several ways," one of the officers said. "You avoided this and you have a very special lady."

Niles stood up and he hugged her. "I know." He held her tight. "I know."


	16. Chapter 16

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

Daphne drove Niles over to Elliot Bay Towers. He wanted to see his family. He held Daphne's hand firmly the entire way. After a long rest and sharing the news with his family, Martin suggested a party tomorrow to celebrate. Martin gave Daphne a huge hug and thanked her. Frasier waited his turn for a hug as well.

Niles pressed his lips into hers and kissed her with so much passion. "I love you," he said. "A simple 'thank you' isn't nearly enough."

"Having you in my life is all the thanks I need." She kissed him softly.

She drove him home. After what they had been through, they weren't about to part ways. She wasn't going to let him out of her sight.

After arriving, Daphne fixed a quick snack for them, while Niles showered and got ready for bed. What an exhausting day. They didn't eat much of the snack. Instead, they went to bed and snuggled up as tight as two little hamsters in their cage, balling up for the warmth.

In the morning, Daphne found a note that he wrote about borrowing her car and running some errands and that he would be back as soon as possible.

The party at Frasier's apartment was small. Niles didn't want to make a big deal of it, but none-the-less, Frasier and Martin put up decorations with balloons and streamers.

Daphne was sitting at the dinner table rearranging a beautiful arrangement of flowers in a vase.

"Is that the second set of flowers Niles set ya?" Martin asked.

"No, it's the first. The second set I put in me room. They brighten the whole room, don't they?"

"And Daph, thanks again for what you did."

"Oh, I'd do it a million times more, if I had to." She smelled the flowers. "I love your son so."

"He's a very lucky man," Frasier said as he put up the last streamer. There was a knock at the door. As Frasier went to answer it, he added. "We're all lucky to have you in our lives, Daphne."

She started to blush and tried to blow it off. "Oh, go on."

Niles was at the door holding two vases with a dozen long stem roses in each. "I thought you might be running out of vases."

Daphne smiled as brightly as she ever had. She got up to hug him. "Niles, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to. I love you."

Frasier helped Daphne bring them over to the table.

"Well, I bet that set you back a pretty penny," Martin commented.

"Yes, it did Dad."

"Niles, you don't have to shower me with gifts. I did it because I love you." She sat back down to smell the roses.

He walked over to where she was sitting and squatted next to her. "I do have another gift for you." He pulled out a small box from his inside pocket. "It's just a little something that I picked up for you."

"Oh Niles," she hugged the box in excitement before opening it. Inside the box was a little plastic trinket. It was Disney's Goofy sitting crisscross Indian Style. "What's this?" she asked.

"Well… every time I think of you I get a little goofy." He smiled at her and tilted his head to her to emphasize the play on words.

She laughed, returned his smile, and gave him a hug.

"And… I wanted us to take a little vacation. We've had enough stress in our lives to last us a while, so I want to take you to the happiest place on Earth. We're going to Disneyland. Four nights and four days. We leave tonight. Daphne… fly away with me."

"Oh Niles!" She stood, kissed and hugged him.

"And yes, I'll be playing hooky from work for most of next week. I've been making calls all morning to reschedule my patients."

"I love you Niles." She kissed him again.


	17. Chapter 17

_Visions in the Light of the Moon_

The Disneyland Hotel was wonderful. They arrived at their suite which had a silhouetted Disney Castle head board and a large, wall-sized window with a spectacular view. Niles tipped the bell hop who placed their bags inside when Daphne jumped onto the bed. "Niles, I can't believe we are here."

"This is nice."

Pictures taken throughout the park were hanging on nearly every wall. They had a double sink in a spacious bathroom with Mickey Mouse shaped faucet handles and an outdoor balcony with a spectacular view of both the residential area and the park. Daphne commented on that. "You know, they have a fireworks show from the park every night."

"They do?"

"Oh yes." She nudged her lips into his. "You know what I want to do?"

Niles pretended to be in deep thought. "Ah… see the fireworks."

"Yes, but not in the park. I want to have a glass of wine out on the balcony with you and watch them with your hand in mine."

"That… yes, that sounds wonderful. Perhaps we could get some Italian cheese for our wine." Niles checked his watch. "The park is open for several more hours. Would you like to go?"

"Not tonight. Let's enjoy each other's company. We can go to the park tomorrow."

"Oh, I like where this is going."

"We'll order food to be delivered tonight."

"Yes, keep talking."

She playfully slapped his arm. "Silly."

He gently tackled her to the bed. She rolled over on top of him and lowered her soft lips to his. She opened his buttoned up shirt and gently ran her fingers through his chest hairs. "Niles, why did you tell the policemen that I was a psychic?"

Niles put a hand behind his head for support as he lay on his back. "I hope I didn't embarrass you."

"No, I was just wondering… wanted to hear your view on it."

"Well, why are you asking?"

"You know, being a psychic isn't something one might share openly to just anyone. Some people might think it's strange."

"Daphne, I love you and I don't care what others may think. I love all of you down to your finest details."

She smiled at his response and laid her head upon his chest.

Oh my, there was that wonderful smell of Daphne's hair: cherry bark and almonds. Sometimes it smelled of other perfumes that she would spray on her hair brush before she brushed her hair. Funny thing was that Niles loved them all. He may have love the cherry bark and almonds a bit more, but he also loved the Obsession for Women and the Coco Channel No. 5. He was the luckiest man alive. It was Daphne. She was incredibly beautiful, yet he loved her so deeply, it didn't matter how she actually looked. Daphne always took pride in the way she looked, but sometimes when she was on vacation, she would lounge around in in something like a T-shirt and lounge pants. It was one huge bonus about get-a-ways like this. If they were going out, she would get all done up, but sometimes he loved to see her in lounge clothes and without make-up. She was so cute. He loved her so.

"I love you very much," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"And I love you too."

"Daphne, you knew all along what would have happen to me, didn't you."

"No. I didn't. Me first vision, I only knew you were in danger. It wasn't until the morning of me birthday party that I saw the accident. And about the party, I'm sorry that I ruined it. You went to so much trouble with the caterer and cake and such."

"Are you kidding me? You did nothing of the sort. You saved my life."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes.

Those warm brown eyes always made him melt, but when they were this close to him, they seemed to light a fire inside him; a passion that ran wild.

"You know what this means, don't you?" she whispered.

He could feel her sweet breath on his face and he loved it. "What?"

"I saved your life. You belong to me now."

He couldn't stop smiling. "That's not going to be that hard Daphne. You've always had my heart anyway."

~ Fin ~

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. I intended another chapter, but this seemed like such a great ending. Special thanks to Andrea for her kind words and her wonderful reviews.


End file.
